Love Me Again
by MrsHenderlovin
Summary: Logan moved away when you were both young but you had been together for four years. You both lost contact with each other and this hurt you. You are both now in your twenties and you go to art school. What happens when your long lost love finds you? Will he make you love him again?


_Love Me Again?_

_Today is just like any other Friday. It's the afternoon and you have no plans. This is so typical. The only exciting thing that happened this week is that yesterday, you ran into this guy named Logan. You go to college and were in a rush to get to class when he stopped you in your tracks. You were walking so fast to the point where you were almost running and he walked right in front of you. Lol; You remembered It so well. _

_ So this guy, fairly tall and toned, wearing shades, and holding his skateboard, dropped his skateboard and walked directly in front of you, causing you to run into him. "whoa, whoa, whoa!" he yelled, "hold up shawty! What's the rush?" he asked. You responded sarcastically, saying, "I gotta get to class so get out of my way punk!"_

_ At this point, he just chuckled and held your hands as you looked at him confused. "Have you ever seen me before?" he asked, "the way I've stood in this same spot every Thursday for the past month, just to smile at you?" You just shook your head no and tried to take your hands away from him. He wouldn't let you go and said, "damn girl! For someone going to college, you really aren't that smart… comprehend what I just said to you." You sighed impatiently, and replied sarcastically again. "Basically, you just insulted my intelligence and admitted to stalking me for a month. Can I go now?" He just chuckled and replied, "technically yes, sarcastic, but yeah. So why would I do that?" you began to get annoyed, becoming more harsh and sarcastic, hoping he would let you get to class. "gee, I don't know… because you're a creepy rapist?"_

_ This annoyed your admirer, causing him to let your hands go, stomp his foot, and shout as if he were throwing a mild tantrum. "NO! I WOULDN'T- It's because"- he cut himself off, noticing that he was angry. He took a deep breath and pulled you close, pressing his lips against yours in a rough yet very passionate kiss. You froze at first, completely shocked and a bit scared. But you did kiss him back after feeling the sincere passion that he put into the kiss. Once you kissed back, moving your hips against his, he moaned lightly. He then picked you up in his arms, making you squeal lightly, and sat you on a newspaper stand. You began to get lost in the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck and rubbing your hands through his surprisingly super soft hair. Logan smirked, feeling you slowly melt into the kiss and brushed his tongue against your lips. You gasped and moved away, breaking the kiss. "I don't know you like that…" you whispered. He finally took his shades off and looked you in the eyes sweetly. He had the most beautiful milk chocolate brown eyes and said, "I'm Logan. Get to know me again?" Immediately after saying that, he bent down and started kissing your neck. You moaned lightly, "Mmmm! L-L-Logan! I-I don't… Are you..?" you said, unable to form a sentence because the amount of pleasure you were getting from his lips against your pulse point was driving you insane. Even making you a bit horny as your pussy throbbed, getting wet and baffling your mind._

_ He stopped for a moment and answered, "Yes. I am asking you to go out with me. Be mah girl again… I'm not asking, I'm begging," then started sucking hard on your pulse point, making you scream in pleasure. "Ughhhh! Okay! Okay! J-j-just stop please!? We're in public!" you said, practically begging. Logan then stopped and looked at you, feeling guilty. You could literally see the sorrow in his eyes as he said, "I'm sorry (your name)"- You covered his mouth, stopping him from talking so that you could check the time. "Damn it!," you screamed, "I missed my class!," you shouted, almost crying. He shed a few tears and said, "I am so sorry (your name). Really, I didn't mean to make you miss your class or feel uncomfortable… I just wanted you to know how I felt about you"- "Wait!" you cut him off, "H-how do you know my name? Or even possibly have feelings for me if we just met today?"_

_ Logan looked at you, completely shocked. "Y-you don't remember me?" he said kinda heartbroken in his voice. You shook your head no and started talking to yourself in a thinking process. "Your name is Logan… your face looks familiar but totally different… you know my name and pretty much said you're in love with me…"- He cut you off, took off his shades, and said, "look at me. My face, my eyes… and think back far…"_

_ So with that, you looked at him curiously and observantly, thinking back to grade school because that's where his face looks familiar from. "Logan… Logan… Logan… MITCHELL!?" You screamed hoping you were right. He nodded and smiled at you. "Hey my love. Long time, no talk", he said before kissing you passionately. You kissed back instantly this time, a bit happily._


End file.
